Jimmy Jeepers
James Druschke 'Jimmy' Jeepers is a Goodman's mouse lemur, who wears a blue t-shirt with white sleeves and a colorful Fancy Free logo on his shirt. Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Fluffers Bros. *Griffer Feist *The Cuties *Wonder Mouse Girl *The Twin Bunnies *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Kidney Rich *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Psy C. Snowing *Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie *Emily Storky *Shet Meerkata *Big C the Ferocious Beast *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Amanda Opossum *Booker Cooter *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *The Weasels *The Fantasy Girls of USA (band) *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Karen Softy *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Leo Hoppy *Elvis Flyly *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Sheila Rae (love interest/wife) *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles Gallery (Weapons) Jimmy_Jeepers_(saber_and_pistol).png Jimmy_Jeepers_(orange_saber_and_pistol).png Poses No20190719 003042.jpg|Poor Jimmy No20190728_004914.png|Sheila and Jimmy are married No20190902_230217.jpg|I must not lose balance. No20191124_004558.jpg|Oh boy! Ow. I tell you what. Ow. No20191128_092059.jpg|Jimmy on stilts No20191128_205121.jpg|I wonder No20191128_205134.jpg|Let's see No20191128_205203.jpg|Hmm... No20191128_205218.jpg|He drinks it No20191128_205308.jpg|Huh? No20191128_205339.jpg|He holds his breath No20191128_205406.jpg|He pukes No20191128_205422.jpg|Ooh... No20191229 002545.jpg|We crash No20191230 112504.jpg|Wow. No20200216 002837.jpg|Jimmy is impressed with Sheila. Outfits Jimmy_Jeepers_(pajamas).png Jimmy_Jeepers_(swimsuit).png Jimmy_Jeepers_(winter_suit).png Disguises Jimmy Jeepers (Pumpkin).png|Pumpkin (Jimmy's Childhood Story) Jimmy Jeepers (Secret Agent).png|Secret Agent (The Brave Little Piglet) Jimmy Jeepers (Secret Agent) (pipe).png|Secret Agent (The Brave Little Piglet) (pipe) Jimmy_Jeepers_(Banjo).png|Banjo (The Thomas O'Malley Movie) Jimmy_Jeepers_(Banjo)_(pipe).png|Banjo (The Thomas O'Malley Movie) (pipe) Poses (pipe) Jimmy_Jeepers_(pipe).png Jimmy_Jeepers_(pipe)_(saber_and_pistol).png Jimmy_Jeepers_(pipe)_(orange_saber_and_pistol).png Jimmy_Jeepers_(pipe)_(pajamas).png Jimmy_Jeepers_(pipe)_(swimsuit).png Jimmy_Jeepers_(pipe)_(winter_suit).png Tuxedo Suit Jimmy Jeepers (tuxedo suit).png Jimmy Jeepers (tuxedo suit) (pipe).png Jimmy Jeepers (tuxedo suit) (top hat).png Jimmy Jeepers (tuxedo suit) (top hat and pipe).png Ring Jimmy_Jeepers_(ring).png Jimmy_Jeepers_(ring)_(pipe).png Trivia *He carries an orange lightsaber and a pistol gun on his saber's end. *He is also attracted to Sheila Rae. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. *He sometimes carries a fake pipe in his mouth and will always carry it in his mouth during other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he's got it in The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. *He is now married to Sheila Rae. Inspired by: *Oscar the Dachshund Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters